System Requirements for 3DMM
This is the article about system requirements for Microsoft 3D movie Maker To run 3DMM, here's what you'll need: *Multimedia PC with a 486/50 MHz or higher processor *Microsoft Windows '95 operating system (or Microsoft Windows NT, version 3.51 or later) - will work on Windows XP *Double-speed (2x) or better CD-ROM drive, or the disc image file for 3DMM and a disc image mounting application, such as VirtualCloneDrive. Once the application has been installed, there's a working No-CD Trick that will allow you to run 3DMM without a CD-ROM drive or even disc image mounting software. *8 MB of memory (RAM), though more RAM is needed to run Windows XP - the issue is that Windows 95 can run on as little as 4 MB RAM, in that case buy an SDRAM stick for your old machine, anything less than 64 MB RAM only exists in museums *12 MB of available hard disk space, however the disc image is 306.8MB, plus you'll need storage space for expansions and saved movie files. Installation+No-CD Trick takes up 425MB *Super VGA 256-color monitor, works on newer monitors as well *Local bus or PCI bus video - Unless your graphics card or motherboard is older than 3DMM, you don't need to worry about this *16-bit sound card, plus headphones or speakers (microphone also recommended) - as long as working audio in and out are configured in Windows, you're set *PS2 or USB mouse or compatible pointing device such as a trackpad or touch screen. Pointing device requirements are extremely simple - the device must be able to move a pointer on the desktop and have at least one button for left-click (in 3DMM there is absolutely no use for right-click or wheel buttons) **It's recommended to have a keyboard in order to type words for text boxes and 3D text, however the software should still work without a keyboard What probably won't work: *Running 3DMM in Wine on Linux. 3DMM requires Wine version 1.4 or later for colors to display correctly, plus if you're running it on Ubuntu, you'll probably have sound issues and don't even expect to record your voice directly in 3DMM (not a big deal, use a sound recorder and save as .WAV, or use a text to speech online). Also don't expect 3DMM to operate when launched from the v3dmm mod manager *Running 3DMM in Windows XP fullscreen, meaning when dragging objects near the edge of the screen, they will likely fly off - if you are using XP, you could run 3DMM in compatibility mode as Windows 98 but that doesn't seem to solve anything *Using a no-CD patch, much easier to use a disc image and mount it using disc image mounting software such as VirtualCloneDrive or do the No-CD Trick manually *Storing your 3DMM movies on floppy discs - you may never be able to retrieve those files on a new computer if your old machine's hard drive happens to fail *Running Windows 98 in a virtual machine, at least with VirtualBox. Sound drivers seem to be an issue, so your win98 virtual machine probably won't be able to use any audio recording devices